Another Game, , , With Jesus?
by sierraphantom
Summary: Neku has to endure another Reapers' Game, with a guy who thinks he's equal to God. Why does this sound so familiar?  Eventual Neku x Joshua
1. Chapter 1

SP: Sierra Phantom here and now a story that isn't Danny Phantom or Shugo Chara related :D

Danny and Ikuto: Booooooo!

SP: I decided to do one on my favorite video game of all time, The World Ends With You. I've loved this game ever since it came out in 2008 and now I'm finally writing a story about it ^_^

Danny and Ikuto: Boooooo!

SP: Hush, you two! . Enjoy :)

Chapter 1

It was another hectic day in Shibuya, Tokyo. The Scramble Crossing was crowded with citizens sporting the latest styles of Mus Rattus, but due to the ever changing trends, Natural Puppy clothing would be popular by the evening.

Neku Sakuraba sat by the statue of Hachiko, waiting for a friend who might never come. It had been a year since the Reapers' Game and thanks to his perseverance, Neku and his friends made it back to the Real Ground; all of them except Joshua.

During the last day of the game, Joshua had revealed himself to be the Composer of Shibuya. He was originally going to destroy Shibuya, fed up with the humans and reapers inhabiting it, but after watching Neku change through the game, he decided to give Shibuya another chance. Even though Joshua had turned out to be the bad guy, Neku still saw him as a friend and he told Joshua that once everything was over, he was free to meet up with himself and the others at Hachiko.

A year had passed, but Neku still waited for Joshua every day after school, no matter what Shiki said about it being bad for his health. Neku and Shiki tried dating for a while, but Neku never really got into it and considered their selves to be friends. Shiki still had feelings for Neku, but accepted that "he wasn't ready".

Neku sighed and slid his head phones down, around his neck. "Joshua, where are you?"

A voice, familiar to Neku, emerged from the crowd. "You're not going to find anybody by sitting around and moping."

"Joshua!" Neku quickly stood, but when he came face to face with the person, it wasn't Joshua. The person looked about sixteen. He had black hair and black eyes, a complete contrast to Neku's orange hair and turquoise eyes, but the boy's small smirk was so similar to Joshua's, it made Neku feel uncomfortable.

"Joshua? My name is Tsukasa Kurosawa, but my parents call me Jesus. I guess you can call me Jesus too, even though I just met you." 'Jesus' smiled at Neku.

'_Is this Joshua's mutant spawn or something? He acts exactly like him._' Neku thought to himself, wishing that Joshua had actually shown up so he didn't have to deal with this 'Jesus' person.

"And what would your name be?" The Joshua-act-alike asked.

Neku sighed, "I'm Neku, Neku Sakuraba. That's my name."

"Neku? What an interesting name." Jesus grinned.

"Not as interesting as your parents calling you 'Jesus'."

"That may be true," Jesus giggled, just as Joshua had.

Neku questioned, "Are you related to Joshua- I mean, Yoshiya Kiryuu?" What was Neku thinking? Joshua didn't have human relatives.

Jesus shrugged. "Who knows?"

There was an awkward silence between the two. Jesus just kept smiling and Neku was trying to think of a way to get rid of him.

"Listen, it was nice talking to you, but I'm waiting for someone," Neku decided on saying, hoping Jesus would leave.

Jesus folded his arms defiantly. "Just so you know, I've been watching you for the past month and I don't think that person is going to show."

Neku's eyes widened. "What? You're stalking me?" No duh, of course Jesus was stalking him. Why else would he say "I've been watching you"?

Jesus grinned at Neku. "I wouldn't call it 'stalking,' it's more like admiring from afar."

"That's it! I'm not putting up with this crap! You're acting too much like Joshua, so stop teasing me." Neku started to leave, but Jesus stopped him.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to act-"

"Yeah right!" Neku ran past him at full speed, trying to get out of the situation as fast as possible. He didn't want this. He didn't want people to mock the man who had spared Shibuya for him. He didn't want some kid to make fun of the man he owed so much to. Neku didn't know how or why Jesus knew about Joshua, but he wasn't going to watch this imitation of his friend any longer.

As Neku ran, Jesus called after him, "Be careful, Neku dear!" He then lowered his voice to a whisper so only Jesus himself could hear, "Shootings happen at this time of night."

And in the distance, a gunshot was heard.

SP: I hope you liked the first chapter ^_^

Neku: Please review about your hatred of Jesus, maybe she'll take him out of the story.

SP: I think they like Jesus :o

Neku: -_-*

SP: Please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Sierra: Yay, new chapter and for once, I actually have the plot thought out ^_^

Neku: I'm scared . . .

Sierra: Don't be, Neku. Enjoy the story ^_^

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Chapter 2

Neku woke up in the Scramble Crossing, people walking over and through him. He looked around, seeing that no one noticed the teen sitting in the middle of the crosswalk. Neku's pupils dialated in realization and sure enough, a third Player Pin had made its way into his hand. He clenched it in his fist.

_I died . . . again? But how? I don't remember . . . did Joshua kill me? No, I haven't seen him in a year. Maybe it was that Jesus kid . . . Crap! I have to find a partner!_

Neku quickly made his way to Hachiko and yelled, "Hey! Anyone need a partner?" Of course, he was ignored. Neku began to panic. He needed a partner to play the Reaper's Game; without one, he would be erased.

And just when Neku was about to have a breakdown, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Without even looking at the person, he whipped around and shouted, "Make a pact with me!"

The person raised an eyebrow and then smiled. "Alright."

With a flash of light, the deed was done. Neku was now partners with a complete stranger or so he thought. Neku took a deep breath and let it out before turning to his new partner. He gasped, "Jesus?"

"Who else would I be?" The holy named boy questioned.

Neku's eye twitched. He hoped it was a dream, but this was real. Jesus was standing right in front of him. There was no Beat in a burger costume or Joshua dressed as Princess Tutu like in his usual dreams.

Neku snapped out of his Joshua Cosplay fantasies and asked Jesus, "Why are you here?"

"I died, Silly. There's no other way to end up in the UG." Jesus laughed.

"How wrong you are," Neku mumbled before focusing on him again, "But I just saw you last night."

Jesus smirked. "People die all the time, Neku, but I just happened to die while protecting you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?" Jesus got up on the base of Hachiko and sat down, crossing his right leg over his left. "After you stomped off, I ran after you and saw a man with a gun following you. I somehow got in front of the gun and took the first shot. I guess you ended up taking the second-"

Jesus was cut off by a beeping noise coming from Neku's pocket. "The mission!"

"Hey, I was trying to be dramatic here!" Jesus pouted.

Neku ignored Jesus and flipped open his phone. "Game I: x = 30 + 74, t = 60 min. Incompletes will be destroyed." He felt the familiar pain of the timer being etched into his hand before noting the familiarity of the mission. "It's the same mission Pi Face gave us on Day 1."

"Is that a clown's name?" Jesus asked.

Neku shook his head. "No, but close. Sho Minamimoto, a math loving, homicidal maniac. Anyway, we need to get to 104."

"You've already figured out the mission? You're so smart, Neku."

Neku grabbed his wrist and led him back through the scramble crossing. As usual, there was a wall before they could get to 104. Tenho was the reaper in charge of the wall and he was surprised to see Neku.

"I haven't seen you in a year, buddy. You're back in the game?"

"Unfortunately," Neku sighed.

Jesus blinked. "Eh? Neku, you're a game veteran?"

Neku ignored Jesus again and asked Tenho, "What do we have to do to clear the wall?"

Tenho remembered why he was standing there in the first place and responded, "Oh, right! Want past this wall? Then take down these noise!"

Neku turned to Jesus. "You know how to fight?"

Jesus giggled, "Not really, but I'm sure It will be easy to pick up. I'll just follow your lead."

Neku put on some of the pins he earned back during his first three games and smiled at the nostalgic feeling they brought. The first one was the Pyrokinesis pin from Shiki and next to it was the Cure Drink pin Beat and Rhyme gave him. After those were more powerful pins, like Lightning Moon and The Eyes Have It, but they still gave him the same feelings.

"I'm ready," Neku said and was soon thrown into battle.

Jesus took a look at the Noise. "Ah, real monsters!"

"Shut up and fight!" Neku rained fire and lighting down upon the Noise. Even though, it had been a year, Neku hadn't lost his spark. Jesus was stung by a Jelly Madchester, but Neku re-stocked their shared health with the Cure Drink while finishing off the last monster.

They arrived back at the wall where Tenho was standing. Jesus smiled at Neku. "Thank you for healing me."

"I was healing both of us," Neku grumbled before walking through the now cleared wall, Jesus in tow.

They entered the area and the timer on Neku's hand vanished. He stared up at the 104 building and wondered if Shiki and the others were shopping. "Hey," Neku said, getting Jesus' attention, "do you mind if I make a quick shopping trip?"

Jesus shrugged. "The mission is over. I don't see why-"

"Sohcahtoa."

Neku's eyes widened at the phrase and he slowly turned around to see none other than Sho Minamimoto. "You . . . w-we killed you."

"That's what you said last time, you factoring hectopascal!" Sho raised his non-tabootied arms up to the sky and continued to gloat, "Did you not factor my invincibility into the equation?"

Neku clutched his head. "This isn't possible. Even if you came back, Joshua would have-"

"He didn't have time to react to this solution." Sho cut in. "My strength was multiplied, so I subtracted him from his position as Composer."

"You killed him?" Neku shuttered at the thought of someone as powerful as Joshua being killed.

Sho smirked, enjoying the fear radiating off Neku. "That's for you to factor because he's your entry fee."


End file.
